a day to remember
by Haran Herutsu
Summary: ash returns to pallet town to return to his roots and to maybe start all over again oneshot gary/ash shonenai


A/N: This is my first fanfic hope you like it 

Disclaimer: I do not sadly and tragically own pokemon or its characters

* * *

lay on his back looking up at the clear blue sky the occasional pidgey flew by,  
he was back from johto he had just defeated the pokemon leauge there and had returned to pallet town for a break from training his umbreon was sleeping softly on his stomach gary wondered as he dozed off wether that thick headed idiot Ash Ketchum would show up. 

ash ketchum was walking down route 1 humming softly to himself he had left his friends behind in johto he had left a note taped to mistys togepi it had a voucher for a free bike in it ash was confused he needed to go back home and rediscover who he was, and as he looked at the all to familiar sights on route 1 and wondered if the best friend of his childhood Gary Oak would be in pallet town.

Gary walked into his grandfathers Laboratory Professor oak was engrossed in his work gary sighed and looked out the window he let out a barking laugh that made his umbreon jump and oak look up from his work "what is it gary?" oak asked "ash is in town" gary said "oh I wonder how his pokedex is going?" oak mused almost to himself "bet its no where near as good as mine that guy sucks at catching pokemon" gary muttered "yeah but that kid makes fond friends with every pokemon he catches" oak replied "because he cant make friends with humans see he's without his usual gang" gary whispered sitting slightly out of sight. there was a soft knock on the door "come in ash" oak yelled "how did you know it was me?" ash asked astounded gary shot his grandfather an irritated look "gary saw you from the window" oak replied with a smile ash spun around gary smiled slightly and nodded his head.

ash returned the smile he never noticed how elegant gary was his light brown hair shone as if it had just been washed he was wearing the same purple shirt and tight black pants he always wore ash mentally shook himself why was he suddenly noticing all of this stuff about gary "so Ash can I have a look at your pokedex " oak asked "sure" ash replied digging his hand into his pocket and handing the professor the pokedex oak stuck it into the slot in his computer oak turned back to ash "200 seen 100 caught not too bad ash" oak replied gary shifted in his seat ash spun to gary fire blazing in his eyes "And I suppose you'll tell my that my pokedex is pathetic and that you've done much better!" ash hissed gary sighed "no I was going to say well done but if you'd rather see mine gary stood and removed Ash's pokedex and put his own in.  
"250 seen 249 caught" gary muttered pulling out his pokedex and pocketing it he looked at ash, ash seemed deflated gary smiled ash had clearly not brushed or washed his hair in a while his clothes were messy and wrinkled gary laughed to himself this guy really didn't look after himself "whatever" ash muttered gary smiled "hey ash its fine that you've caught less pokemon than gary that's not your goal like it is his" Professor Oak reasoned "hey ash its OK I've just been wandering endlessly looking for pokemon I haven't even beaten hoenns's elite four yet I bet you have" ash looked up and brightened "You bet I have, I guess that makes us even" ash sensed that gary wanted a truce and wasn't seeking to make ash feel inferior "how about you two boys go and take a walk I bet you have alot of catching up to do go on I have work to do "okay lets go!" ash grabbed Gary's hand and ran off dragging gary behind him gary looked at their linked hands and blushed he really liked the feeling of holding ash's hands he suddenly stopped forcing ash to stop to "c'mon ash I hate running!" gary laughed not letting go of ash's hand

ash looked at gary and smiled they walked along the path talking about whatever popped into their heads suddenly ash realized that he was still holding Gary's hand he quickly let go "sorry" ash mumbled blushing furiously "don't worry about it" gary was secretly annoyed that ash had let go of his hand "hey ash where is pikachu?" gary asked suddenly noticing that the yellow lightning mouse pokemon wasn't by ash's side "oh I left him in viridian forest with the other pikachu I'll pick him up on my way out" ash smiled at gary "so your not staying long?" gary asked "I'm staying as long as I need to sort myself out pikachu knows that and he'll come here if he wants he's too strong to be worried by any pokemon in these parts, besides training with wild pokemon will probably do pikachu some good" ash smiled at gary hoping that he would return the smile gary smiled back they had reached a long meadow ash let out a laugh and ran ahead "a race is it ash!" gary yelled and ran after ash he caught up quickly and dive tackled ash "ha! I win" gary declared sitting on Ash's stomach "get off of me you weigh a ton!" ash yelled throwing ash off him gary landed heavily beside him they looked at each other "you know gary I really have missed being friends with you" ash murmured softly rolling over so he was able to look gary straight in the eye "mmmm" gary replied with a grunt, ash growled "come on your meant to say you missed it too!" ash whined gary looked up at ash "ash not being friends with you has nearly killed me" gary muttered "then why were you so mean to me?" ash hissed gary took a deep breath and looked at ash he lent forwards and wrapped his arms around ash and pulled him into a kiss for ash the whole world seemed to stop it took him a few seconds to realize what was happening then ash heart leaped for joy ash deepened the kiss gary broke the kiss "gary I love you" ash whispered " I've always loved you, thank god you feel the same way" gary pulled ash into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head he was glad he had decided to visit pallet town on his way to hoenn.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it seeing as its very um unedited (illiterate)  
well thats all i have to say 


End file.
